1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, such as a cellular phone.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a so-called flat type, a flip type (foldable), a rotating screen type, and the like for cellular phones as an electronic device.
As a rotating screen type cellular phone, for example, a cellular phone has been proposed, which has an operation unit side body and a display unit side body, which can be superimposed on each other, and a connecting portion that connects both bodies to be rotatable around an axis line extending the superimposed direction (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-51420).